A TRENDEMOUS LOVE STORY
by luckygirl990
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a new girl who joined fairy tail academy, and was known as a loner, a loser, and a geek. At some point she met Gray; the most charming, handsome, popular guy in school, and he felt in love with Lucy at first sight, will Gray tell her how he feels? And will she reject him? Pairings: Lucy Heartfillia x Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar


A TREMENDOUS LOVE STORY

Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a new girl who joined fairy tail academy, and was known as a loner, a loser, and a geek. At some point she met Gray; the most charming, handsome, popular guy in school, and he felt in love with Lucy at first sight, will Gray tell her how he feels? And will she reject him?

**Disclamers:** I don't own Fairy tail, but I own this story

**Rated: T**

**Genres: **Romance, hurt and comfort, a little tiny bit of drama

**Pairings: **Lucy Heartfillia x Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and my first love story, and I'm trying my best to sastified you guys, so please go easy on me^^, I would be very appreciate for your feedbacks, comments. So, enjoy….**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A FIRST SIGHT OF LOVE**

**Lucy POV:**

It was a bright sunny day here at magnolia, the sun shines through my back room window. It was so bright, it wakes me up instantly. I walk through the bathroom, and pull the shower. The warm water hit my silky light brown skin. It was so warm my eyelids felt sleepy, it opens and closes slowly, till I only saw a black background.

A ring on my handphone wakes me up. I look at the time, and just forgot that I need to go to school. I only have about 3 minutes. I just rush myself to pick any kind of clothes to wear, and run off without getting breakfast.

I finally arrive, at school. As I walk to the class hallway, I see every single people whisper something, and it is loud enough for me to hear

'What is she doing here? She isn't belong here' said one of the girls

'Yeah right! She should just go home'

The voices of the whispering swirls around my mind, all I could do is look down as my bangs covered my eyes. One of the girls, push my things to the floor. I just kneel down, but she step on one of my books. I look to her face, and it was Lissanna. The school bitch, she was known by her attitude, and her money.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE LONER! SHE ISN'T BELONG HERE! SHE SHOULD JUST RUN OFF LIKE THE WAY SHE DOES!", Then, everyone just laugh, except the one guy at the back, that I know it was Gray. He was just leaning his back on the wall, and just smile while looking towards me.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING BITCH?!", asked Angel. She was Lisanna's best friend and is always stays by her side.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!", she said, and pushes me backwards, and I just fell with a loud thud.

I stand up, and walk off, in sure that this kind of thing doesn't happen. I made it to my locker, and just fi

nd the right number on my locker. I put my entire book inside, and took another kind of book for my history class, and stuff them in my bag. And just look through the mirrror, to know if all her words are true, if those are the words of how people look at me. On the tip of a mirror I look is a guy with blue hair, two black colored eyes. He looked at me in an amazed face. From a first glance I knew it was Gray, the most famous guy in school, who has dated tons of girls, but dumped them the next day. He was being rumored as the bad boy of the school, he never submit any kind of workshops, always fun off without being notice by the teacher, has been barged into tons of fights, but most of all he was doing drugs and smoking, but he has a weird habbit of stripping.

He moved toward me little by little and expect me to stay, then he fiercely punch his arm to my locker door, and just said in a very tainted, whisper "You caught my eye"

With that one word, my heart shivers in fear. 'Does he know I like him?' I thought to myself

With no further adue, I sweap my arm in speed trying to punch him in the face, but he reseast it by holding my arm real tight and all I could do is flinch. I just face him and look in his eyes. It was dark blue with black eyelinings.

His grip was so tight, it makes a bruise. But hearing my scream, he just let go, and pull my hand to the nurse office, and just treated me with care

'Why is he doing this? I could take care of myself ya'know', I thought

It was a deadly silence between us two. He was so careful by putting the bandage on my arm, he was so surious and I can't just stop look at him. His eyes were mixed of cold and worried, with a very beautiful, silky dark blue spiky hair, and on some point I got a glimpes of his light red lips and it was kissable

'What am I thinking, I shouldn't think like that', I thought. I was so flushtered, my face became red but, when he look at me, a tint of pink appear on my cheeks.

**Gray POV**

While I was bandaging her arm, I saw a glimpse of her siriousness. But when I look into her eyes her face become red with a tint of pink on her cheeks. I suddenly take my hand and put in in her forhead. I wonder is she's sick, but she just moved away

"Are you sick? Cause' your face is red, and you has a pink tint on your cheek. Should I call the medicts?", I asked

"n-n-no, I don't need any medicts, G-Gray! I'm not sick, I'm not I'm really not! But I need to go, I need to go now", said Lucy

So, I just laugh by her wierdness and said, "Lucy Heartfillia, you are such a weird girl!"

But she just pounted, and just turned around in another way. But, I pull her arm and push her in one of the bed and said, "Rest well"

I pull out a chair and sit next to her

**Lucy POV.**

I saw Gray sitting beside me, and because of the seant of the room, all I could do is sleep. My eyes became heavier and heavier, I tried to open my eyes, but it just closed shut and just sleep.

' I wonder…I wonder', is the word I thought before sleeping

* * *

So... How was it? Do you like it? Please review, comment, and give feedback, cause it really helps a lot in writting this story

Stay tuned for the next chapter:)


End file.
